


Caring For You

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Biting, Brief mentions of guns, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Female Reader, Hookups, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Pakunoda gives of lesbian vibes yall, Squirting, Sugar baby Reader, Vaginal Fingering, phantom troupe, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Reader attempts to rob a member of the phantom troupe and Pakunoda takes pity on her.
Relationships: Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Caring For You

**Author's Note:**

> Pakunoda is fucking hot and more people should write porn about her. There I said it. She likes cute things.
> 
> Also not sorry for being gone for two months. You can't be mad cuz I came back with some WLW content.

(Y/n) moved down the small alley in Yorknew city. This would be a simple pickpocket job. She had already picked out a target, a tall pretty woman with strong features, wearing a low cut shirt. She looked like a rich broad here for the auction, which suited (y/n) just fine. Hopefully she had a stuffed wallet on her...if not, she would just duck out and pick a new target. As she rounded a corner, her eyes went wide. “Wha-?” The woman was gone, the alley undisturbed as though she had never been there.

“Stalking is rude, you know.” A smooth voice came from behind (y/n) and she was slammed against the wall. (Y/n) cried out as the barrel of a pistol was pressed against her cheek. “What the hell were you following me for.” The woman growled in her ear.

(Y/n) shivered and whimpered. “...I...I’m sorry. I was just looking for some easy cash ma’am.” She said honestly.

“And you thought you would get that from me?” She laughed coldly.

“I’m sorry-” She mumbled quietly.

The woman yanked her hood back and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the other woman. “...Shit…” She mumbled. “...What’s your name?” She asked quietly.

“(y/n).” Came the quiet, panicked reply.

“...are you hungry (y/n)?” She asked with a sigh, removing the gun from her cheek.

“What?” She glanced back, shocked.

“I asked if you were hungry.”

“Ah...Yes Ma’am...very hungry.”

“...Pakunoda. My name is Pakunoda...follow me.” She released her and twirled (y/n) around to face her in one fluid motion. In a small daze (y/n) followed her back up the alley. Pakunoda kept a tight grip on her wrist and hummed as they walked along the sidewalk. “...Did you really think you were gonna rob me blind? Your method is pretty sloppy.” She seemed to scold.

(Y/n) cast her eyes down nervously, unsure of exactly what to say.

“Well?” The woman hummed.

“Ah...I dunno...I usually just...run off if they notice me.” She admitted. “...I don’t wanna hurt people. Just need a little cash.”

“Seems weak to me.” She said bluntly. She frowned and looked forward, trying to pull away, and Pakunoda tightened her grip.

She yelped a little. “Hey-”

“I still have questions, and I think considering you wanted to rob me you can spare a little time.” She said in a low tone.

“Yes Ms. Pakunoda.” She said respectfully.

“Meek little thing aren’t you.”

A blush rose to her ears. “I’m not-” She started to back talk and was cut off by a stern glare from the taller women.

“What was that?”

“...Nothing.” She mumbled. As cowardly as she was, she usually wasn’t this bad. Something about the woman’s aura just made her heart pound and her knees shake...along with other biological reactions. (Y/n) tried to push that out of her head. Now was definitely not the time to be getting horny.

“Are you scared?” She watched the woman smirk a little as she asked.

(Y/n) hesitated before nodding. “Yes a little.” She said truthfully.

“If I was going to kill you I’d have just done it in the alley where no one was around.” She said simply.

She tensed up a little but nodded. “R-right.”

“...and trust me, I could have done it easily.” Pakunoda said in a dark purr that sent shivers down (y/n)’s spine and a heat between her thighs. She watched as the blond smirked. “...Did you like that?”

“No!” (Y/n) said quickly, a little too loud.

Pakunoda moved in closer to her ear. “Liar.” She whispered.

(Y/n)’s eyes went wide. “...h-how did you-”

“Can’t even use nen can you? How pitiful.” (Y/n) looked very confused. The woman was speaking nonsense now. She led her into a dinky and rundown cafe, nodding to the owner and taking the booth in the back. She sat down across from her and slid the menu over. “Order what you want.”

She pulled the menu over her face quickly to hide how nervous she was, though she knew the older woman had probably already noted this.

Indeed she did and Pakunoda smirked, tilting the menu down. “...Pretty girl like you...I’m sure you could find some older man to take care of you until he kicks the bucket.”

She looked down shyly. “I dunno...shacking up with some old pervert seems terrible to me.”

“Oh? You’re picky then?” She asked snarkily.

“...I guess so? I dunno. I have nothing wrong with...being taken care of. I’d just want to enjoy it.”

“Oh I see.” She smirked, her voice dropping to a purr. She put her hand on her arm. “...Do you want me to take care of you?” She asked bluntly.

(Y/n) squeaked. “N-No! What do you-”

“Liar…” She purred. “You’ve been thinking about how pretty I am ever since I pinned you against that wall…I can see right into your mind.”

(Y/n)’s eyes went wide. She knew rumors of people with strange and special powers, and if this woman was one of them, she could be in trouble. “...I...I should go...I’m sorry-”

“Oh you're scared now aren’t you...But you know what I see under that?” She held her arm tighter. “You’re turned on.” She whispered.

“...Don’t tease me Miss. Pakunoda.” She whimpered.

Pakunoda released her with a laugh. “Oh aren’t you adorable…” She hummed and dragged a nail over her skin lazily. “I’ll make you a deal...You eat. We can talk a little, and I’ll get you a hotel for the night. You can decide if I stay with you or not when we get there.”

Her eyes went wide and she slowly nodded. “A-Alright...Thank you.” The waiter came over and she ordered a simple sandwich, and after a moment a shake.

Pakunoda smirked and nodded. “That’s alright. I did say anything you want.”

“...You make a lotta money then?” She asked softly.

“Well you could say that.” She hummed. “The...group I work for makes a lot, yes.”

“What’s that group-”

“Oh you really want to know?” She cooed teasingly.

She blushed softly and nodded. “...Yes.” She said softly.

She grabbed her chin with a smirk. “I’m part of the Phantom Troupe.” She whispered. Her eyes went wide and Pakunoda smirked as she felt her wave of fear. “Does that scare you? The Spiders?” She taunted.

“...It scares me a little...but...you seem nice so far.”

Pakunoda’s eyes went a little wide and it was her turn to blush. “Oh I-...I see.” She said softly with a small smile.

“Miss Paku? You're pretty when you smile.” She said boldly, managing a small grin.

“Coming out of your shell are we?”

“You won’t hurt me.” She said simply.

“You seem so sure.”

“I am. You would have done it by now.”

“Smart girl.” She hummed.

“...I am surprised you're interested in me…”

“I enjoy pretty baubles. You're a gem. Maybe you could use a little polish...but a gem.” She hummed and brushed a little hair behind her ear.

She hummed. “Well thank you…” She said softly, growing shy again.

“Oh come now, you were doing so well…” She cooed. “Look me in the eyes.”

She obediently looked up.

“That’s a good girl.” She said with a soft, sultry tone.

“I like when you praise me…” She mumbled.

“Oh I know. I can just read it on you...You like to obey don’t you…”

“...Yes Miss.” She whispered, her face red and lids falling closed as she leaned in slightly.

“Oh? You want a kiss?” She hummed. “How bold. You think you deserve one? You did try to rob me after all.”

(Y/n) opened her eyes and whimpered. “I...I’m very sorry…”

“Oh sweetheart I know you are...but you still need to be punished don’t you?” She asked with a smirk that bordered a snarl. “...At the hotel? How about that?” She suggested and (Y/n) nodded quickly.

The waiter brought her food, and Paku smirked and waved him off. “Thank you.” She said absently. (Y/n) dug in intensely and Pakunoda didn’t bother to stop her. She knew what it was like to not always know where your next meal is coming from. After a moment she gently touched her arm. “Slow down. Drink a little water.” She cooed. She nodded and took the water glass gently, taking small sips. “There you go. Don’t want you to get a stomach ache.” She chuckled. She finished rather quickly and Pakunoda gently leaned over and wiped her lip.

“...I’m not a kid. You don’t need to-”

“Oh but you're so adorable…Maybe I like babying you.”

“...Like a mommy?”

“Oh how kinky.” She grinned like a lioness. “...Call me that when we get to the hotel.” She said as she stood and took her hand.

“Are we gonna pay?” She asked.

“We don’t have to.” She chuckled. “Not with who I work for.” She purred. (Y/n) nodded softly and allowed her to pull her out of the restaurant. “I was already on my way back to the hotel. You caught me at a good time.”

“Robbed you at a good time.”

“Failed to rob me.” she smirked. “But we can work on that.” She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “This is a good night though. My job has been so stressful as of late, and I’ve been meaning to find a new toy…” She cooed.

“You’ve done this before?”

“Not this exactly, but I have a fondness for pretty things like you. I usually find them in bars...not on the street.” Paku chuckled. They soon arrived in front of a big expensive hotel, and (y/n) looked up in awe. “You seem impressed...ever been into a hotel like this?”

“No. Never…” She said softly.

They walked through the lobby and in the elevator Paku swiped her card. When she did a special button lit up. “When we get up to the room lets pop you in the bath, alright darling?” She cooed.

“...Alright…” She nodded as she hit the button for the top floor. “...Are we gonna be in the penthouse?”

Paku smirked. “That’s right darling…the view is beautiful.”

“...the view is beautiful right now.” She said softly.

Paku blushed and chuckled. “My my aren’t you a charmer!” She pulled her closer and grabbed her chin. “Now...I believe you wanted something back at the diner?” (Y/n)’s heart pounded as she nodded and leaned up. “Ah ah ah-” Pakunoda smirked. “...Say please.”

(Y/n) took a deep breath. Her mind had been racing since they left the alley. Not only was Pakunoda gorgeous, but if she could get in as a long term partner...or pet as she put it, she would be set up for the rest of her life potentially. She looked into the older woman’s eyes. “....May I have a kiss Mommy? Pretty please?” She cooed sweetly.

Pakunoda’s eyes widened and quickly moved down and pushed her lips to (y/n)’s passionately. She placed her hand behind her head and held her in the breathless embrace, almost growling. After a moment the elevator doors opened and she pulled away, panting. “Oh you’re good...already trying to earn your keep aren’t you?” She cooed. “...If you don’t want this you can leave now.”

“Is this my last chance?”

“Of course not. You can leave at any point if you don’t like what’s happening.” She said as she lead her into the main area of the suit.

She quickly shook her head. “No...I want this. You’re so gorgeous and...and god. I want to be taken care of.” She said softly.

Pakunoda gave her a genuine smile and gently kissed her. “Then I will. I appreciate that honesty. Now!” She clapped gently and smiled. “Let me go run that bath! You go ahead and strip in the master bathroom.” She hummed. “I believe I left a robe in there too.” With that she headed off.

(Y/n) took a moment to look over the beautiful suite, heading to the full wall to wall windows in the sitting area. She looked over the city in awe, slowly smiling. “I think I could get used to a view like this!” She called and she heard Pakunoda laugh a little before she heard the sound of running water. She headed to the bedroom and started to remove her clothes.

“Bubbles or bath oils love?” Paku called from the connecting bathroom.

“Both! Everything!” (y/n) giggled as she threw on the fluffy blue robe.

“Already getting used to the life of luxury are we?” Pakunoda stepped out and (y/n) blushed. She was in her own robe. “You don’t mind if I join do you?” She cooed.

(Y/n) shook her head quickly. “N-not at all.” She said softly as she followed her into the bathroom. The large tub was full of bubbles and the air smelled like rose and jasmine. Pakunoda moved behind her and gently pressed a kiss to her neck. She shivered softly and smiled. “Oh wow...this feels like a dream…” She sighed happily.

“Oh yeah?” she cooed and gently pulled her robe open with a smirk, looking over her body hungrily in the mirror. “Oh aren’t you just beautiful…” She sighed happily. She pushed her over to the bath and pulled the robe the rest of the way off. 

(Y/n) slid into the bath and purred happily. “Oh wow…” She sighed happily. Pakunoda pulled her robe off and smirked as she watched the woman in the bath’s eyes go wide as they swept over her curves with a dreamy smile. “...I was right. A beautiful view.” She whispered. Pakunoda smirked and pulled her hair into a small ponytail before sliding in beside her. She happily grabbed a small sponge and gently started to wash and massage her shoulders, occasionally pushing a soft kiss to her cheek. After a moment she released the sponge and let it float away and simply moved her hand to her chest. She massaged slowly and (y/n) mewled softly, her nipples starting to grow hard from the gentle stimulation. She lowered her head and wrapped her mouth around one of her perky buds and gently sucked, massaging the opposite breast with her hand. She switched after a moment and nipped gently, earning a soft whine. “Mommy!” (Y/n) moaned hotly, wrapping her arms around her.

Pakunoda purred and pulled away from her breasts, kissing her gently before whispering in her ear. “You look so relaxed. It’s adorable…” She hummed. (Y/n) reached up to touch her and she tutted. “Now now, let mommy take care of you...You can give back to me when we move to the bedroom.” She purred. She then pushed her lips to her collar, licking and nipping along the bone and making sure to leave small marks. She was spurred forward by (y/n)’s little mewls and moved her hand down over her stomach, letting her nails teasingly scratch her skin. “Spread your legs for me baby…and if you feel like you need more tell me so we can get out okay?” She said gently as she ran her hands over her thighs. (Y/n) nodded softly and gently spread her legs. She slowly ran her fingers over her folds, pecking her jaw sweetly. She made sure to rub slow circles around her clit. “Let me hear you baby? Does that feel nice?” She cooed to her.

She whimpered and nodded. “Feels nice...l-little faster please?”

“Of course love.” She smirked, complying with her request. “So polite for a little thief.” She leaned in closer to her ear. “I’m very glad I didn’t just kill you in that alley. I almost did you know. Wouldn’t have even batted an eye.” she said softly. She felt her shiver and smirked. “Oh do you like that sweetie? You like how powerful I am?” She teased.

She nodded quickly. “Yes…” She mumbled, slowly rocking her hips up.

“Now little (y/n), none of that.” She said in a stern whisper. “If you want something, ask nicely, baby girl.”

“More-” she said quickly.

Pakunoda hummed and pulled away. “Sit up on the edge of the tub against the wall.” She ordered. She nodded and scrambled up as Paku grabbed a dry towel and gently dried the area between (y/n)’s legs, making sure it was free of soap or oil. She then slowly began to kiss over her thighs, purring softly as she gazed up at her. (Y/n) whimpered as she slowly moved inward towards her slit. (Y/n) whimpered happily and gently stroked her hair. Paku giggled. “‘Oh you are so cute…” She mumbled before slowly lapping at her slit, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her hips in rhythm with the movement of her tongue. After a moment she moved one leg over her shoulder, holding it tight before applying suction to her clit. (Y/n) let out a long loud moan, pulling Pakunoda’s hair from it’s small ponytail and tangling her fingers in her golden locks. Paku pulled away for a moment. “Not too hard darling…” She cooed. “You wouldn’t wanna hurt mommy right?” She nipped her thigh for emphasis.

(Y/n) nodded and whimpered. “Yes mommy, I’m sorry…” She mumbled softly.

“Don’t be sorry babygirl, it’s okay…” She cooed and slowly started to stroke her with her fingers. “You’re such a sweetheart.” She slid her middle finger in slowly, working her open. She could feel her twitching softly and watched as she slapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her moans. “Oh don’t do that! I wanna hear you sing for me baby…” she urged gently. She continued to rub small circles on her clit, adding a little more pressure.

She spread her legs wider and slowly rocked her hips, moaning hotly. “Please, more?” She whimpered softly.

“You wanna go out and get in bed?” She cooed, rubbing her hips slowly.

She nodded softly. “Yes please…” She mumbled softly.

She kissed her gently. “Let’s get you dried off then.” She said sweetly and grabbed a towel from the nearby counter. She helped her out of the bathtub and gently started to dry her off, admiring her body with a soft purr. “God you are just so pretty…” She cooed. “My little princess.”

“You’re so nice…” She mumbled softly.

“Only to a select few.” She chuckled. “Now listen...There is a rule?”

“...Yes?”

“You aren’t allowed to ask or meet my team...It’s dangerous and I don’t want you involved.” She said softly. “I love my team...But they need to stay separate from my fun.”

“...You love them?” She seemed surprised.

“...Well of course. They’re my family.” She chuckled.

“...I suppose I understand…” She sighed.

“Trust me. This is just to keep you safe.I’d hate to lose my pet so soon...” Pakunoda said softly and she wrapped a towel around herself and put her arm around (y/n)’s shoulders, leading her into the glamorous bedroom. She hummed and pushed down the duvet cover grinned. “Come here (y/n)...” She cooed and gently pulled her to sit on her lap. (Y/n) eagerly started to kiss and lap at her collar, clinging to her as Pakunoda slid her hand between her legs.

“God...you’re so gorgeous.” (Y/n) mumbled and squeezed her breasts eagerly, purring happily. She eagerly latched her mouth onto her nipple, purring as she sucked and left hickies on her pale skin.

Pakunoda smirked. “You little devil...those are going to be visible.” She growled and thrust a finger into her. (Y/n) cried out softly before biting the soft skin of her breasts. “You’re being so naughty…”

“But you’ll forgive me cuz I’m so cute right?” She smirked up at her.

“Just this once.” She smirked and suddenly pushed a second finger into her, curling her fingers up expertly and biting her ear. Her thumb rubbed her clit quickly and (y/n) cried out, squirming quickly. Pakunoda quickly laid her down, spreading her legs eagerly and pumping her fingers into her at a quick pace. “Look how wet you are. So adorable.” She grinned at her.

(Y/n) cried out hotly. “Mommy!” She whined.

“Oh honey are you already gonna cum? You must have been so pent up…” She chuckled. “Go ahead honey…I wanna see it.” Pakunoda smirked. (Y/n) twitched and bit her lip before feeling something inside her snap. Pakunoda continued to move her fingers through it and gasped in delight as the woman on the bed’s juices spilled over her fingers, wetting the bed below them. “Oh my...isn’t that a sight.” She cooed as she removed her fingers slowly, rubbing over her chest and kissing her cheek. “You did so well baby...good girl…” She cooed, snuggling her as she relaxed and caught her breath.

(Y/n) fought off her closing eyes. “What about you mommy?” She mumbled.

“Why don’t you take a little nap and worry about me when you wake up.” She cooed and kissed her forehead.

“But-” She started to whine as Pakunoda hushed her.

“Now now don’t argue with me...we have plenty of time to play…” She chuckled and pulled her into her arms. “....I promise.”

(Y/n) slowly nodded and calmed down. “Okay…” She smiled tiredly and pecked her lips before dozing in her arms.


End file.
